


When John met Jeannie's brother

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Drunkenness, Episode: s03e08 McKay and Mrs. Miller, M/M, Masturbation, Party, Porn Magazines, coming out to self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-20
Updated: 2008-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the party there was no sign at all of her brother Meredith</p>
            </blockquote>





	When John met Jeannie's brother

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSheplets #19: intoxication

John Sheppard went to Jeannie McKay's party with a clear goal in mind: Get drunk and have fun.

Jeannie's family had moved there only shortly before, and they'd hit it off quite well. It didn't mean anything to her that he was Patrick Sheppard's son, and she didn't think it was uncool to like math. Mainly though Jeannie's parents were gone, and the only "supervision" was her older brother, who was there for the weekend and who apparently couldn't care less about what they'd do.

At the party there was no sign at all of her brother Meredith—which had to be one of the worst names you could inflict on your _son_. Instead he spotted Steph and Lara and a bunch of other girls.

John didn't mind exactly. He didn't really get guys his age. Well, at least some things. He got fast cars, hell yes, and football, but salivating over pictures of naked women with freakishly large breasts was not his idea of a good time. Those same guys couldn't even talk to girls like a normal human being. Which he didn't understand. Steph and Lara were his best friends.

Still, today he meant to fulfill his duty as a teenager and get thoroughly drunk.

It took embarrassingly little. He had to have a low tolerance for alcohol or something. When he saw Steph looking in his direction, he slipped into the kitchen. He really liked her, but he didn't need her to mother him now.

"Jeannie! Turn down the so-called music. I know that it might be hard to understand, but some people actually like to use their brain for something other than talking about boys and whatever it is you're doing."

"This is a _party_ , Mer. And since I know it's an entirely foreign concept for you, I'll just say you have music at parties, so suck it up. I think we still have some earplugs."

John carefully peeked into the hall, where he saw a staring contest in full swing. Meredith didn't look very old for someone in college. He was tall and gangly and had untidy brownish-blond hair and an impressive downward slant on his mouth.

"Mom and Dad told me to watch you. I could pull the plug on this _party_ now," he told Jeannie with narrowed eyes.

But Jeannie just smiled. "And I could tell Mom and Dad about the magazines under your bed."

Another little staring contest. Then Meredith said, "Okay, fine! See if I care when you'll all get deaf."

John watched him stalk up the stairs. Tall and gangly, but he still had a nice ass. If guys could have nice asses. Well, he supposed they could if you were a girl. He'd really had too much to drink.

Jeannie went back to the others, and John considered leaving, because he'd have to _walk_ home in his condition and he didn't want either Steph or Lara to give him a lecture while they drove him.

Instead, John made his way up the stairs. He wasn't quite sure why. Upstairs he looked down the hall. Right, he could use the bathroom. When he tried to open it, however, the door wouldn't open, and he got an answering yell. "Go puke downstairs if you have to!"

John made a grimace. Now that Meredith mentioned it... John did feel a little queasy. He probably should sit down. There were no chairs or anything else to sit on in the hall. He considered the floor, but it would be embarrassing if Meredith found him like that. For some reason he didn't want to look like a stupid teen in front of him. Even though he was.

He finally saw the open door to what appeared to be Meredith's room. He slipped inside, sat down on the bed, and let his head hang down between his knees for a moment. One, two, three deep breaths and he felt better. Which was a good thing, because he didn't think Meredith would appreciate John puking on his bed.

His position gave John a close-up view of Meredith's carpet and a bit under the bed. He suddenly felt very curious about what kinds of magazines Jeannie's brother would hide that would make him vulnerable to her threats. Of course it could be the usual stuff, Playboy and the dirtier variants, but somehow John didn't think it was that. Meredith could have taken this chance to mingle with a couple of very pretty half-drunk girls, and he hadn't. John kind of hoped it was something else under the bed—something cool.

He couldn't exactly remember crawling under the bed, but then he had a couple of magazines in his hand. At first he wondered why on earth Meredith would feel the need to hide sports magazines, then he looked more closely and saw that the guys were actually wearing less than you'd expect.

John's dick hardened almost instantly.

Okay, this was... Meredith had gay jerk-off material. John had no idea why that was so hot but it was. So hot in fact that he couldn't help scrambling to the bed and slipping his hand into his pants. Oh fuck, this was—

"What the fuck! This is my room! You can't just— What are you... Oh my God. Are you... Shit. Put that thing away, will you! Or do you want me to go to jail?"

John was a bit slow on the uptake, but eventually his brain caught up with the fact that Jeannie's hot brother—and when did he become hot—had caught him in the act. It took another moment for his brain to convince his dick that this _wasn't_ exciting. This was embarrassing. Meredith was looking at the wall, arms crossed, tapping his foot.

John tucked away his dick and redid his pants. "Okay," he said just a bit breathlessly.

Meredith's look turned back to him. He was glaring. "Now give me those back!" He rushed to the bed and snatched away the magazines. Then he got on his knees and stuffed them back where John had gotten them.

John watched him kneeling next to the bed, and further up close he could see Meredith's blue eyes. They were very pretty.

God, he'd really had too much to drink. He lay back down on the bed and covered his eyes with his arm.

"What now? You're not going to be sick, are you?"

John felt the bed shift, and when he opened his eyes, he looked straight into Meredith's frowning face. Meredith had incredibly long eyelashes. John gulped.

He _was_ a bit clueless sometimes, but he still couldn't believe that he'd never noticed that he was apparently...gay.

John felt that it was probably a good time to have a little freak-out, but instead he figured now was as good a time as any to see if his suspicion was correct. He grabbed Meredith by his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss.

"Ouch. Hmmmpf. Dammit, don't— Have you even kissed before?"

And then Meredith moved and their mouths suddenly fit together, and it wasn't teeth, but lips and then suddenly tongue and...oh yeah, he liked guys, all right.

John began to moan and thrust up against Meredith, his dick showing great interest to continue after the previous interruption. He took Meredith's hand and put it on his crotch.

Meredith groaned, but pulled his hand away. "I can't," he panted. "Seriously, you're just a kid. I shouldn't even be doing this."

John growled. He was old enough to drive. He certainly wasn't a kid. He pulled Meredith's face back down and pushed his tongue back into his mouth, but Meredith pulled back.

"I mean it... What's your name?"

"John."

"I mean it, John. I'm not going to do anything with you."

John looked up at him. He could be as stubborn as the McKays. But Meredith's resolve wouldn't crack. Damn.

"But we can do more of this?" John eventually asked, because _this_ had been very good.

Meredith hesitated for a second. Then he seemed to come to a decision. "The harm's done I guess."

John grinned as Meredith settled back down on him, mouth descending on his.

~~

It was rather strange. John had thought about that encounter many times over the years. He'd forgotten the details, like why he'd ended up in Meredith's room, their last names, Meredith's hair color, but he'd never forget his eyes and his mouth.

At least that was what he'd thought.

It turned out to be wrong when about twenty years later Jeannie Miller set foot on Atlantis, frowned at him and said, "John?"

John nodded, and then he suddenly recognized the girl that had been a good friend during one year in high-school—the McKays had moved again soon—and it all came crashing down as he turned to Rodney— _Meredith_.

Rodney frowned at him and suddenly the frown disappeared and he shut off completely, turning to his sister.

Oh wow.

They didn't have time to talk about it during Jeannie's stay. Or maybe they didn't want to. Either way it was only after she and Rod had left that John found himself in his room with Rodney.

"It seems, when I agreed to pretend it never happened because I thought that was what you wanted, I was mistaken."

John still couldn't quite wrap his mind around the fact that Rodney was Meredith. Now that he knew he could see the similarities between that blurry image in his mind and his best friend, but it was still nothing short of miraculous.

Two years and he hadn't suspected a thing, at least he hadn't been aware of it. Maybe it had influenced him subconsciously though, because he was definitely attracted to Rodney, had been from the start and it had only intensified over the years as he got to know him. But he'd never thought he'd have a chance. He'd thought Rodney was straight.

"Yeah, I didn't recognize you. You were... _gangly_."

"Right and now I'm not, I _get_ it," Rodney snapped, mouth slanted downwards unhappily, and John _didn't_ get it, because he should be _happy_ , because this meant that they could finally finish what they'd started.

He wasn't quite sure how to explain that to Rodney, though, so he simply did what he'd done all those years ago. He pulled Rodney's face into a kiss.

"I... You..." Rodney mumbled into his mouth.

John pulled back to look at him, keeping his hands on Rodney's face. "I'm definitely old enough, and I'm not drunk either. Is there any other reason?"

"I... Just like that?" Rodney looked as if he didn't want to believe it.

"Uhum," John said, nodding. Then he kissed Rodney again. This time Rodney returned the kiss, and when John pulled them onto the bed and put Rodney's hand on his crotch, Rodney didn't protest at all.


End file.
